


Улыбки сфинксов

by ni_a_pteros



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, shared secret
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: Чем ярче и безгрешней свет, тем чернее отбрасываемая тень. Падме знала это всегда.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 2





	Улыбки сфинксов

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на FFest по заявке: _Star Wars. Оби Ван/Падме. Улыбки сфинксов_ в 2011 году.

_Каждой ночью без сна,  
Поднимаясь со дна,  
Кувшинки грустят.  
Не узнает луна,  
Как глубока глубина,  
Кувшинки молчат.  
Незаметно в течение вовлечены  
Очевидцы и пленники тайн глубины._

Чем ярче свет, тем глубже тень.  
Это Падме знала всегда.  
А разум – граница. Тонкий экран. Хрупкое стекло. Сталь. Камень. Стена.  
Может, поэтому она оттачивала свой годами.  
Нет. _Именно_ поэтому.  
Тьма страшила. Тьма разрушала. Тьма скрывала в себе что-то чудовищное. Падме стояла к ней спиной – простая уловка – не вижу, значит, не существует. Падме разгораживала свое я правилами. Вбивала столпы законов. Навешивала цепи норм.  
Потому что где есть Порядок, там нет места Хаосу. И это она тоже усвоила с детства.  
Закон. Порядок. Броня-доспех-кольчуга. Как у древних рыцарей, которых она с замирающим сердцем рассматривала на картинках, когда была маленькой и еще жила с родителями так далеко от столицы. До сих пор, спустя годы, именно так она представляет себя: блестящий холод правил-доспехов и безупречная честь.  
К этому она стремилась всю жизнь. Всю жизнь глядя только вперед.

…А за спиной облизывалась хищно невидимая пропасть.  
За спиной все эти годы зрело черное незнакомое _что-то_. Скрытое за идеально-белыми стенами, в круге цепей, в кольце нерушимых столпов. В титановом коконе, в непробиваемой куколке…  
Бабочка?..  
_Падме._  
То, чем была она на самом деле.  
Живая-она. Непокорная-она. Чужая-она.  
Своя.  
Падме назад не оглядывалась.  
Что сделано, то сделано, и эта нехитрая истина также выросла вместе с ней.

_Я знаю, что ты знаешь,  
Что я знаю, что ты знаешь.  
И ты скрываешь то, что я скрываю,  
Что ты скрываешь._

Чем ярче и безгрешней свет, тем чернее отбрасываемая тень. Падме знала это всегда.  
Она отдавала себе отчет в том, что Анакин никогда не был Светом. Но он боролся, постоянно боролся с собственной Тьмой, и этого было довольно. Это лучше любой безгрешности доказывало чистоту его намерений.  
Сама Падме никогда не знала метаний и бурь. Безупречные доспехи, закон, возведенный в абсолют.  
На самом деле, где-то в глубине души, где-то на самом последнем островке, подконтрольном разуму, она знала, что если только… если только дать зародиться крошечному ветерку… слабому дуновению из невидимой глазу щелочки в стальной броне…  
Придет буря и погребет под собой все.  
…Где-то в темноте, за спиной тихо улыбается она-настоящая.  
Брешь не появится никогда.

_Постоянно вдвоём, постоянно идём  
Среди минных пустынь.  
Каждый в мыслях один, но зато невредим,  
Исступлённо молчим.  
Стоит только шагнуть, о тропинке забыв,  
Будет странных эмоций безудержный взрыв._

Чем ярче свет, тем глубже тень.  
Это Падме знала всегда.  
 _…Какая же тогда тень скрывается в нем?!_  
Сенатор Набу не избегает магистра Кеноби. К чему бы? Нет, они добрые друзья, не раз спасавшие друг другу жизнь.  
Магистр Кеноби – истинный джедай. Безупречный.  
Вероятно, один из самых лучших.  
Спокойная, безбрежная сила, заключенная в светлых глазах.  
…Сила и лукавые искры, как проблески солнца. Самый яркий свет. Маленькая Падме запомнила его хорошо.  
Падаванская косичка, светлые глаза.  
И улыбка, от которой ямочка появляется на щеке.  
Самый благородный на свете рыцарь. Дже-дай.  
Сейчас ямочку не видно – борода, возраст. И поэтому кажется, что он не улыбается вовсе. Улыбка не достает до глаз, прячется где-то в усах, застревает, ровная, рыцарская. Падме в разговоре старается не смотреть ему в лицо.  
Потому что… какая тьма – за этим светом?..  
А еще ей кажется, что Оби Ван тоже знает, что внутри нее живет _что-то_. Там, в безразмерной темноте. Что?..

Темнота тянется к темноте. Металл к металлу.  
Да?

Можно не смотреть в лицо, касаясь рукой руки.  
Можно кивать вместо приветствия, встречаясь случайно. Случайно?..

Брешь не появится никогда.  
Брешь уже есть?

\- Я боюсь. Что-то грядет. Ты чувствуешь?

\- Анакин… скоро вернется.

Свет тоже иногда бывает жутким.  
_Какой же тогда будет тьма?_

Оби Ван проводит сухим теплом руки по ее безвольной ладони. Случайно? Показалось?  
\- Не волнуйтесь, сенатор. Все будет в порядке.  
Словно они не одни. Словно кто-то прячется за колоннами.  
Порядок.  
Порядок.  
Ну да.  
Темнота отзывается дрожью, и Падме ловит его ускользающие пальцы, еще сама не зная, зачем. Колонны вокруг – немые свидетели – плывут, раскачиваются, как деревья на ветру. Буря.  
Идет буря.  
Оби Ван прикрывает на миг глаза – усталость? обреченность? страх? – светлые глаза, спокойные и безмятежные, как камни на берегу большой воды.  
Улыбка осыпается, трескается, словно древние фрески, которые Падме никогда не видела вживую.  
Да будет так.  
Темнота проникает в темноту, свет смешивается со светом.  
Солнечные искры вскипают по краям растущей бездны зрачков.  
И если за колоннами кто-то прячется – пусть.  
Стальные доспехи с жестяным стуком откатываются прочь.  
Буря придет сейчас.


End file.
